Love and not love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Draco and Mione forever'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love and not love<strong>

**Ron Weasley is in the Gryffindor common room, angry as hell over the fact that his crush Hermione Granger is dating Draco Malfoy.**

"Stupid bloody fucking shit-brain Malfoy! How can he seriously score a sexy babe like Mione? It's all bloody backwards." mumbles Ron in an angry tone.

"I heard that Slytherin-boy stole your woman huh? Let me make it all better." says a soft female voice.

Ron turn his head and sees Lavender Brown, the overconfident super-flirty girl who has a huge crush on Ron, but who Ron thinks is very annoying.

"Lavender...you know that there's no magic that is strong enough to command love. Hermione love Draco and there's nothing I can do to change that." says Ron.

"You're right, it can't be changed, but you can move on. Fuck a girl and forget about Miss G." says Lavender.

"I only want my Mione..." mumbles Ron.

"C'mon! Please let it go, okay? Just forget about her. If she has such bad taste that she'd fall for Malfoy she was obviously not worth it to begin with." says Lavender.

"Hermione was the only one for me." says Ron.

"No she wasn't you sexy boy!" says Lavender in a sexy voice.

Lavender flick her wand and a porno-ish music can be heard, then she starts to do a sexy strip-dance for Ron.

Ron doesn't seem to even notice.

When she's gotten all of her clothes off ( aside from her sexy lace underwear ) Lavender goes to sit in Ron's lap and starts to rub her round ass around, trying to make Ron's dick go hard.

"This don't make me happy. Get off me, woman." says Ron, his voice manly and serious.

"I won't stop unless your dick wakes up. You'll have sex with me." says Lavender in a very sensual slutty tone.

At the same time Draco and Hermione are in the bathroom.

"Draco, bang me, please." says Hermione as she pull off her clothes.

"Sure my lady." says Draco as he push his dick into Hermione's pussy.

"I love your big stiff dick." whisper Hermione.

In the Gryffindor common room.

"Ron, Hermione will never be your girl so fuck me instead, cause I am horny as a freakin' horse and I wanna feel your big dick in my soft pussy." says Lavender.

"In case you didn't know, I don't like you and get off my lap before I force you away with a hex." says Ron.

Ron is about to grab his wand from the table, but Lavender is too fast and she grab the wand instead.

"Now you can't put a curse on me." says Lavender as she unzip Ron's pants and grab his dick, giving him a handjob.

"You damn slut, stop that, now!" says Ron, who is very angry.

In the bathroom.

"Mmmmm, yes! Fuck me, bang me, do me, Draco!" moans Hermione.

"Bloody awesome!" moans Draco as he fuck Hermione's pussy hard from behind.

"Oh yes." whisper Hermione with a sexy voice.

In the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm gonna suck that thing." says Lavender as she starts to suck Ron's dick.

Ron can't help it. His dick get hard.

"Yes!" says Lavender with a huge smile. "It's working. Your dick's hard."

Ron pull off his robe.

Lavender walks over to the couch and place herself on it in a sexy porno-pose and says "Come to me." in a very sexual tone.

"Okay." says Ron as he walk over to her and starts to fuck her nice and slow.

Usually he would never have sex with Lavender, but she made him so horny that just have to fuck her.

"Mmmmm, ohhhhh, yessssss!" moans Lavender with a big bright smile on her face, happy to finally get fucked by Ron.

Ron is so horny that only after 12 minutes, he cum inside Lavender's pussy.

"Mmmm, yes! Ron, your cum is so nice and sticky in me and I love that." moans Lavender as Ron cum in her.

22 hours later in the bathroom.

"Bloody shit, Mione!" moans Draco. "I'm gonna cum."

"Cum in me then." whisper Hermione.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Draco as he cum inside Hermione's sexy pussy.

"Awwwww, mmm! YES!" moans Hermione with pleasure as she cum too.

"Mione, we've fucked for 22 hours, you missed your classes and dinner." says Draco.

"I study a lot anyway and I can eat when I want to." says Hermione.

"Sexy." says Draco.

"Very sexy. Let's go eat something." says Hermione. "We need energy to fuck as much as we do, even being magical we can't fuck all wild without the energy we get from food."

"You're really so smart, Mione. That's nice and of course very sexy." says Draco in a mature calm tone. "I love you."

**The End.**


End file.
